Expérience ratée  quoique?
by Nemesisprojet-son
Summary: Ulquiorra à des ennuis avec une expérience de Szayel et Grimmjow une drôle de manière de les résoudres...Rating M a cause de Lemon. C'est mon premier, soyez indulgents
1. Chapter 1

**TRUVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! MICI MOMO, JE T'AIMEU =3 ! Un lemon, un lemon, wééééééééééé ! Et, heu, soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier lemon n_n.**

**Némésis : Momo…tu bosse pour OniKage ou quoi ?**

**Ulquiorra : **_***deviens tout blanc (plus que d'habitude, c'est dire)***_

**Grimmjow : Je t'adore, l'auteure. Pour une fois que j'peut aplatir Ulqui ^^.**

**Ulquiorra : On dit aplatir dans ces conditions ?**

**Némésis : C'est une façon presque polie de dire « soumettre », Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra : … !**

Ulquiorra avait envie de mourir. Vraiment !

Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avais pris d'aller dans le laboratoire de Szayel Apporo ? Il savait très bien que ce fou faisait une expérience !

Ah, si, il se souvenait : il allait au laboratoire de Szayel parce que Aizen-sama lui avait demandé de voir ou en était le scientifique. Et, bien sur, à ce moment là, il avait fallu que l'expérience foire, lui envoyant un gaz aux effets inconnus dans la figure. Il avait filé avant qu'Apporo Granz ne le reconnaisse, bien sur, et s'était réfugié dans ses quartiers.

Avant qu'Aizen ne le convoque a une de ses **putains** de réunions, où tout avais dégénéré de manière abominable !

_/Flash Back\_

-Bien, Szayel, avais entamé Aizen, où en sont tes expériences ?

-Bah…je…un de mes tests à foiré, admit le rose, honteux.

-Bah tiens ! Comme par hasard, ricana Grimmjow, auquel on avait rien demandé.

-Grimmjow… menaça Tousen, ce qui fit se ratatiner le bleu dans son siège (perdre encore une fois un bras, non merci !)

Szayel se lança dans des explications scientifiques de l'incident, que personne ne compris, avant que Grimmjow, moqueur, lance :

-Mais, au fait, ton expérience, ça avais quel effet ?

-Hé bien…Szayel hésitait

-Szayel, quel étaient les effets de ton expérience ?, demanda Aizen d'une voix doucereuse.

-D'après mes test post-ratage, mon gaz serait une sorte d'aphrodisiaque.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent d'horreur. Non ! Pas ça ! Il se recomposa un visage neutre avant que quiconque ne voit son émoi.

-Et je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le labo. Je ne sais pas qui, mais ce produit a un effet très lent. J'ai du mettre un accélérateur pour voir quel en étaient les conséquences réelles.

Noitora se mit à rire :

-En résumé, tu va fouiller Las Noches pour trouver un mec qui à la gaule, ou une nana qui mouille plus que d'habitude ?

-Très drôle Noitora, grinça Szayel, mais je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a commandé ce produit.

La mante religieuse devint écarlate sous les éclats de rire de Grimmjow, de Yammi et, une fois n'était pas coutume, Hallibel. Gin arriva à ce moment là, son horripilant sourire scotché au visage.

-Ma ma, on s'amuse ici, à c'que j'vois. Hey, Aizen-san, t'a eu l'rapport d'Ulqui sur les progrès de Szayel ?

Toute l'Espada se tourna vers Ulquiorra, qui eut envie de mourir.

-Ulquiorra ?

-Gomen, Aizen-sama, je n'ai pas pu y aller à temps.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai du interrompre plusieurs fois des altercations entre ma fraccion et d'autres arrancars.

-Ha…Kwei Pearl, soupira Noitora. Hey, si t'en veut plus Ulquiorra, tu peux me la filer.

-Va crever, asséna Ulquiorra, glacial.

Il croisa le regard de Grimmjow à ce moment là. Le bleu le dévisageait, moqueur et Ulquiorra eu envie de disparaître. Il était prisonnier du regard du bleu et avais du mal à respirer normalement. C'est à peine s'il vit se passer le reste de la réunion.

Puis le pied du bleu vint toucher sa jambe. Là, Ulquiorra revint à la réalité et fusilla Grimmjow du regard. Son vis-à-vis sourit et continua ses mouvements, avant qu'Ulquiorra ne donne un coup de pieds dans la chaise de l'emmerdeur, faisant tomber l'arrancar bleu qui poussa un juron furieux.

-La vie est belle là-dessous ?, se moqua Noitora.

-Ta gueule, gronda Grimmjow d'une voix caverneuse (ça en à pas l'air, mais y a de l'écho sous la table de réunion de l'Espada (si, si, demandez à Ichimaru !)).

Grimmjow se redressa, trucidant Ulquiorra du regard, lequel semblait porter une attention toute particulière à sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que la réunion se termine et qu'il puisse se tirer.

Le contact de Grimmjow semblait avoir allumé un brasier en lui, brasier qu'il contenait difficilement.

« Foutu aphrodisiaque de merde. Szayel, tu va m'entendre ! ».

-…rra…quiorra ? ULQUIORRA !

-Hein ? Oui Aizen-Sama ?

-Bien… tâche de surveiller ta fraccion, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne te distraie la prochaine fois que je te donne un ordre facile.

-Très bien Aizen-sama.

Mais que ça cesse, merde ! Qu'il puisse retourner dans ses quartiers !

Mais Aizen avais décidé de jouer les sadiques : après lui avoir répété qu'un Espada devait s'assurer de son autorité, il se lança dans une grande tirade sur son nouveau plan. Ulquiorra commençait se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

« Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde » jurait intérieurement le brun, tandis qu'il sentait sur lui le regard de Grimmjow. Il décida de l'ignorer.

Enfin, la réunion se termina dans le plus beau désordre : Szayel devais vérifier si un arrancar de seconde zone n'avais pas le petit soldat au garde-à-vous, Noitora avais décidé de le suivre, histoire de rigoler, Hallibel devais aller surveiller ses fraccions et celle d'Ulquiorra (qui était en exil politique), Starrk avait été récupéré par Lilynette, plus qu'agacée que le Primera se soit ENCORE endormi dans son thé, Yammi et Grimmjow avaient déguerpis dés qu'Aizen avais dit que la réunion était terminée, et Ulquiorra était parti bien plus tôt que de coutume. A la grande surprise de beaucoup.

/_fin du flash back_\

Voilà pourquoi notre bel iceberg était planqué au fond de son lit, tentant d'empêcher les hormones d'atteindre son cerveau. Sa respiration devenait erratique, et il sentait _quelque chose_ pointer son nez entre ses jambes.

« Fais chier…Szayel, tu me le payeras ! »

C'est à ce moment là que l'on frappa à sa porte.

« Allons bon, râla intérieurement Ulquiorra, encore un emmerdeur ! »

Il se leva, espérant que la visite de l'importun serais courte, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Grimmjow.

-Salut Ulqui…j'peux rentrer ?

- Oui, tu peux rentrer…dans tes quartiers, affirma Ulquiorra d'une voix glaciale

L'autre ne sembla pas se formaliser de la froideur coutumière d'Ulquiorra.

-Tssss, toujours aussi froid, hein ? Mais dis-moi… pourquoi t'as paniqué quand Szayel a dit qu'son produit était un aphrodisiaque ?

-Tu a du rêver…, tenta le brun. Depuis quand Grimmjow était aussi observateur ?

-Pas de ça avec moi, Ulqui. En plus, j'étais avec ta fraccion. Hallibel et ses fraccions aussi.

Il eut un sourire dément.

-Ca veut dire que t'a menti à Aizen et qu'c'est toi qui à inhalé le produit.

-Et dans le cas ou ce serais vrai…en quoi cela te regarde ? (voix glaciale de la mort qui tue)

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

-Hé bah…je suis solidaire. J'vais pas te laisser comme ça, ricana le bleu.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : Grimmjow plaqua Ulquiorra contre le mur, insinuant une de ses jambes entre celles du brun, le faisant gémir.

-Oh oh…t'en es d'jà à ce point ? Je vais faire vite alors, se moqua le sexta

-Non, souffla Ulquiorra en tentant de se débattre.

Pour tout réponse, une des mains de Grimmjow vint attraper le sexe honteusement dressé du cuarta à travers le tissu, et commença de lents mouvements de va et viens. Un cri de surprise, ou la douleur et le plaisir n'étaient pas absents, retentit dans la chambre.

Ulquiorra haletait, secoué de soubresauts de jouissance. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire de la sorte ? Un nouveau gémissement rauque franchis ses lèvres quand l'autre main de Grimmjow se glissa sous sa veste à queue de pie, caressant presque religieusement ses muscles, s'attardant autour des tétons.

-Arrête, gémit le brun en tentant à nouveau de se dégager.

Les lèvres du sexta se plaquèrent sur les siennes, le réduisant, par un baiser passionné, au silence. C'est à peine si Ulquiorra senti que Grimmjow l'avais débarrassé de sa veste, allongé sur le lit et qu'il entreprenait de le débarrasser de son hakama.

Le bleu explora de ses lèvres la gorge offerte de sa « victime », le marquant comme étant sien pour un temps. Ulquiorra gémissait sans discontinuer, cherchant désespérément à respirer.

Le bleu continua sa descente, taquinant de ses dents un des deux grains de chair rose et tirant d'Ulquiorra un cri de plaisir.

-G…Grimm…

La main libre du sexta rampa vers le visage du cuarta, caressant au passage l'autre téton, jouant avec un petit moment et arracha un nouveau soupir de plaisir aux lèvres du brun, lèvres qui furent bientôt occupée par deux doigts qu'Ulquiorra se mit, inconsciemment, à humidifier avec ferveur.

Le sexta sourit contre la peau laiteuse de son partenaire. Décidément, le produit de Szayel marchait bien. Il courait, même ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le cuarta réagirait ainsi. De protestations, une bagarre, pourquoi pas ? Mais que l'autre se laisse faire, ça le sciait. Il pouvait apercevoir les joues, rosies par le plaisir, de son partenaire, et les yeux verts emplis de désir, presque suppliants.

Grimmjow durci soudain ses mouvements sur le sexe d'Ulquiorra, le faisant crier et se cambrer contre sa main.

Le cuarta n'en pouvait plus. Les mains, la bouche de Grimmjow contre son torse, et le plaisir…tout ça lui faisait perdre le peut de raison qu'il avait encore. Les lèvres du bleu quittèrent son torse pour venir se plaquer contre les siennes. Leurs deux virilités se rencontrèrent, se frôlant lascivement, ce qui électrisa les deux arrancars.

Soudain, Grimmjow introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité du brun, lequel se cambra et poussa une plaine, étouffée par la bouche du sexta. Ce dernier attendit un peut que le brun se fasse à la sensation et un second doigt rejoignis le premier. Ulquiorra gémis de douleur, mais l'intonation changea quand Grimmjow fit bouger doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son partenaire et frôla _quelque chose_ qui fit frissonner de plaisir le brun.

-Aahh…Grimm…

L'autre se contenta de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt après des deux précédents. Ulquiorra eu une sorte de spasme et se redressa, se plaquant de toutes ses forces contre le corps musclé du bleu.

Un nouveau cri retentit dans la chambre.

-Grimm…je…je vais…

-Non !

Grimmjow ôta ses doigts des l'intimité du brun, lui tirant un soupir de frustration.

-Détends toi, lui conseilla le bleu à l'oreille avant de pénétrer lentement son amant.

Le brun gémit légèrement en sentant Grimmjow en lui et agrippa fermement les draps, attendant que son calvaire finisse. Le bleu attendit que son amant se calme et le hissa contre lui.

- Dis-moi quand je peux bouger, Ulqui…

Le numéro quatre déglutit, souhaitant que la douleur reflue. Grimmjow profita de cette accalmie pour caresser son amant et l'embrasser doucement. Le brun répondait aux baisers avec ferveur, oubliant la douleur. Il donna un petit coup de rein, signifiant à son amant qu'il était prêt.

Ce fut un signal pour le bleu. Il commença par donner de petits coups de reins qui firent se cambrer le brun contre lui et lui faire pousser un petit cri de plaisir. Les gémissements d'Ulquiorra s'imprégnèrent du rythme des va et viens de son amant. Grimmjow eut un grand sourire et accéléra un grand coup, encore et encore.

Enfin, après un temps impossible à évaluer pour eux, Ulquiorra se libéra entre eux, dans un cri plaintif, et Grimmjow le suivit peut après dans un râle rauque.

Le bleu chuta sur le brun, haletant mais repu (si je puis dire). Ulquiorra était épuisé et mort de honte. Qui auraient cru qu'une saloperie d'aphrodisiaque le mettrait dans le lit de Grimmjow ? Lequel lui caressait doucement les cheveux, l'air absent. Puis le bleu se redressa doucement, attrapa sa veste et son hakama et se rhabilla, sans un mot. Ensuite, il s'éloigna lentement…avant de sentir la main du brun agripper sa ceinture. Il se retourna, croisant les orbes vertes du plus petit :

-Grimm…reste…s'il te plaît.

Le bleu esquissa un sourire carnassier et rejoignis son amant dans les draps. Ulquiorra soupira et vint se blottir contre le torse puissant de Grimmjow.

Ils s'assoupirent ensemble et la dernière pensée cohérente d'Ulquiorra fut :

Une expérience ratée ? Ah bon ?

**Grimmjow :…L'AUTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE ! Je vais te buter.**

_***Il entre en trombe dans la chambre de l'auteure, mais à déjà été devancé par Ulquiorra, qui étrangle la pauvre auteure (Némésis est en congé T.T'')***_

**L'auteure : Raah…mais, Ulqui…il…est space ce lémon…**

**Ulquiorra :JE-M'EN-TAPE !**

_**Heureusement, Némésis est arrivée et sauva la pauvre auteure d'une mort par suffocation.**_

**Némésis : Ulqui, dit toi que ça aurais pu être pire. Bon…**

**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte. SVP, laissez nous une rewiew pour savoir comment est ce texte. Merci d'avance.**

**L'auteure : **_***tombe dans les pommes***_


	2. Note informative

**Némésis : Bon…Bonjours à tous !**

**L'auteure : J'entre de suite dans le vif du sujet : suite à des nombreuses demandes (trois en comptant celle de Momo),j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à ce lemon. Ce seras donc un two-shot.*s'éloigne* Pas taper, Ulquiorra.**

*****_**Némésis s'interpose entre Ulqui et la pauvre auteure***_

**Némésis : Sa va, Ulqui, on va essayer de faire moins space ! Courage.**

**Grimmjow : T'es un espada, oui ou merde ?**

**Ulquiorra : Merde !**

**L'auteure : Fleur !**

**Grimm/Ulqui/Nem :…u_u"**

**L'auteure : Ha, au fait, je sais pas si vous avez lu, mais dans la première partie, Ulquiorra à une fraccione, je me suis dit que ce serais une bonne idée de la faire intervenir (en dialogue seulement), mais ça, c'est à vous d'en décider…alors laissez moi des rewiews, svp.**

**Bisou à tous et merci de nous suivre avec attention !**


End file.
